harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stitchpunks (Shadow North)
the Stitchpunks are sentient puppet and ragdoll looking creations created by the magi-engineer Alex John around 1981 (Possibly after the First Wizarding War) via the use of a amulet which was built into a machine. They were created to guard and help out in the house (similar to house elves). Originally there were nine stichpunks and each one of them were named by a number (such as the first stitchpunk was named "Number One" and the second stitchpunk created was named "Number Two") but a couple of them died defending Hogwarts from Voldemort in 1998 so there are currently only four left of them. History Early History In 1981 Alex John decided to create nine creations using a machine with a somesort of alchemy amulet (He found the amulet during a travel to the jungles of South America during a trip with his colleagues, and decided to infuse it with a machine) and thus the Stitchpunks were created. The Stitchpunks helped out in the home and were loyal to the John family. Each of the Stitchpunks had their own personalities and powers and different relationships with one and another. In late august of 1992 the stitchpunk "Number Two" together with "Number Five" can been seen preparing Örn-Harald John`s school material for the trip In 1993 the twin stichpunks "Number Three" and "Number Four" seemed got to know that Sirius Black was secretely innocent (Thanks to their abilities to see what happened in the past) and that Peter Pettigrew was the one to blame for both the betrayal of the Potters and the murderer of a couple of muggles. Because of this "Number Three" and "Number Four" decided to "kidnapp" "Scabbers" (which led Ron to accuse Hermoine`s cat Crooshanks for eating Scabbers) at the Leaky Cauldron, and the try to probe Pettigrew (Who was in the form of Scabbers) mind to force the man to reveal his true form but was unsuccessful due to "Scabbers" escaping. Second Wizarding War 1995-1996 The Stitchpunks later got involved with the Second Wizarding War and the Order of The Phoenix. They can been seen at 12 Grimmauld Place doing their own business, by the looks of it "Number One" together "Number Nine" and "Number Five" seemed to be the only Stitchpunks to actually talk and attend during the meetings while the other Stichpunks helped out in the house with other various things, some were fooling around or reading and drawing. During dinner, "Number Six" entered the kitchen trying to show the Order members something he refered to be "the source", which was a drawing "Number Six" made, but the members ignored him, assuming that he was a crazy, however despite this, in early 1997 this drawing would become somewhat relevant. Battle of Hogwarts All the Stitchpunks attended the Battle of Hogwarts. During the battle, The Stitchpunk used their powers, tools, weapons and abilities to fight the Death Eaters. "Number Two" alongside "Number Eight" were the first two to die, later "Number Five" perished while "Number Six" and "Number One" sacrificed themselves. After the battle as it turns out that the only surviving Stichpunks were "Number Nine", "Number Seven" and "Number Three & Four". However despite this, the deceased Stitchpunks still exists as somesort of ghosts who are wandering in the forbidden forest, and before the spirits of the dead Stitchpunks decided to venture out in the forest for the rest of eternity they saluted their fellow Stitchpunks a final goodbye Known Stichpunks and their personalities "Number One" The first Stitchpunk ever created and was in charge of the group of Stitchpunks. He the personality and the voice of an arrogant and self-righteous old man, as so his "soul" and personality was designed by Alex John via the amulet and the machine.While considered an arrogant, self-righteous, judgemental, boastful and sometimes even cowardly control freak, "Number One" did care for the others and was a "control freak" for the sake of keeping his fellows alive, and even sacrificed his life for them during the Battle of Hogwarts Powers "Number One" channels his power via his "staff". By this he can fire energy bolts with a great knockback power, or trap his targets in a force field. "Number Two" The second Stitchpunk created by Alex John and was second in command of the Stitchpunks. "Number Two" was similiar to "Number One" in terms of being similar to an old man with the exception of not being arrogant and judgemental, but instead being a more reasonable, supportive and optimistic individual than "Number One". "Number Two" was killed by a wrathful Fenrir Greyback during the Battle of Hogwarts. Powers "Number 2" can summon a small flame on his fingertips he uses to light the candles or torches. "Number 2" carries a magic crystal which allows him to summon a shield around himself. Its also shown that"Number 2" can manipulate sounds. Behind the scenes * The Stichpunks are greatly based by Shane Acker`s creations with the same name, whom were featured in the 2009 movie "9" Category:Articles by Shadow North Category:Harry Potter universe (Shadow North) Category:Creatures Category:Beings